


Trinidad

by shelone



Series: Wildwest [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	Trinidad

В воскресенье они сталкиваются на середине пути, напротив лавки бакалейщика, мистера Бойла-младшего.  
Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес рада встрече. На ее шее алая лента. У нее ботильоны с серебряной пряжкой, новое платье, и к вечеру весь Миддлтон будет знать, как выглядит содержимое шляпной коробки, присланной на ее имя с последним дилижансом из Бостона. Она приподнимает подол - больше из желания продемонстрировать шелковый подъюбник, чем из опасения испачкаться - и делает шаг с дороги. Девочки расступаются. Миддлтонское Общество Благочестия и Милосердия следует мимо, с достоинством поджав губы - под еле сдерживаемое хихиканье.  
Только кроткая Шарлотта Бювье приостанавливается и отвечает мисс Фуэнтес благодарной улыбкой, прежде чем двинуться дальше.  
\- Святые угодники! – фыркает Рыжая Сесиль, когда та остается позади. - Как можно быть такой серой мышью?  
Рыжую Сесиль зовут Дебра Донахью, и ее волосы в первозданной красоте похожи на солому, которой забрасывают грязевую яму у заведения Питта.  
\- Женщины должны быть разными, Сесиль. Никогда не знаешь, что вызовет настоящий спрос.  
Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес сегодня слишком благодушно настроена, чтобы осаживать кого-то всерьез.  
«Будь у меня столько денег…» - невнятно бормочет Сесиль.  
У Шарлотты Бювье нет родителей, но зато есть два дяди – и каждый владелец половины Стэнли Траст Компани. Каждый раз, когда мисс Бювье навещает их в Бостоне, Общество Благочестия и Милосердия получает щедрые пожертвования.

\- Католики забыли Бога и погрязли во грехе. Как только крыша их церкви еще не рухнула на крашеные головы потаскух? Не иначе, благодаря колдовству этой немытой мексиканки.  
Мэдделайн Кармайкл зло комкает платок. Ее тонкие ноздри дрожат, губы белеют.  
Всем новым знакомым она упорно продолжает представляться «миссис Джозеф Кармайкл», хотя Джо уже два года как оставил ее с близнецами ради разбитной белошвейки из Уайт-Тэмпла. Шарлотта смотрит на ее воспаленные веки, на ее шею с дряблой кожей, на ее застиранный воротничок. Чувства Мэдделайн Кармайкл, наверно, стоило бы пощадить.  
Но Патти Дэвис этого не видит. Или ей не интересно.  
\- Разве Реджина Фуэнтес не испанка? - на ее хорошеньком кукольном личике жажда свежих сплетен.  
\- Какая разница? - Мэдделайн непримиримо вскидывает длинный подбородок. - Если Господь пребывает в храме католиков, то почему терпит присутствие там блудниц?  
\- Может, потому что знает, что блудницы с мытарями войдут в царство Божие вперед остальных? - тихо говорит Шарлотта. Мэдделайн осекается на полуслове и замолкает с открытым ртом.  
Но Патти Дэвис этого не слышит. Или ей не интересно. Она встряхивает светлыми букольками-пружинками и подается ближе к остальным.  
\- Я слышала, у нее в Бостоне богатый поклонник-старик. Она ездит к нему почти каждый месяц, чтобы… кхм, – Патти прикусывает губу и хитро отводит глаза, - скрасить его старость, а он платит за это огромные деньги. Каждый раз, когда она возвращается, она просто сорит деньгами.  
\- Какой еще старик? Чушь! - живо откликается Эмили Уилкинсон. – Весь город знает, что она уезжает в Бостон с…  
Кто-то за спиной тихо шипит, Эмили сжимают за локоть и оттесняют назад. Шарлотта горько улыбается.  
Добрая половина Миддлтонского Общества Милосердия ждет, когда шериф Рафферти не выдержит и сделает наконец Шарлотте предложение. Злая – когда Шарлотта не выдержит и вцепится наконец в волосы Реджине Фуэнтес.  
\- Смотрите, смотрите! А вон как раз и шериф с помощником.  
Кто-то снова шипит на Эмили Уилкинсон.  
«Что? Что я такого сказала?» – возмущается та громким шепотом.  
Поравнявшись с ними, Джек Рафферти приподнимает шляпу.  
\- Дамы. Мисс Бювье.  
Шарлотта опускает глаза и делает книксен.  
\- Почему вы не ходите к воскресной службе, шериф Рафферти? Не можете определиться с конфессией? - Мэдделайн Кармайкл ее чувств не щадит.  
К щекам приливает кровь. Но Патти Дэвис этого не замечает. Ей не интересно. Она занята: строит глазки Крошке Тому.  
Мисс Бювье несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, прежде чем продолжить путь.  
\- Мужчины предпочитают брать в жены порядочных девушек, а проводить время с грязными шлюхами, - говорит миссис Джозеф Кармайкл, когда шериф остается позади.  
\- Ты однобоко смотришь на жизнь, Мэдделайн.  
\- Я просто хорошо ее знаю, Шарлотта.

Свернув с главной дороги, Рафферти пытается вспомнить – когда они с Реджиной, не сговариваясь, начали называть Шарлотту Чарли.  
Сразу? Как увидели той ночью на пороге?  
«Вы нужны мне. Оба».  
Да. Пожалуй что именно тогда. Реджина, запнувшись, переспросила: «Шарлотта?» – но это был последний раз.  
Перед ними была не Шарлотта Бювье.  
Рафферти до сих пор не понимает, как у нее выходит этот номер. Не становиться из Шарлотты Чарли – возвращаться обратно, из Чарли в Шарлотту, после всего.  
Она совсем некрасива, особенно без одежды, думает Рафферти. Она ему не нравится: изломанная, угловатая, тощая. В ней словно выгорели все цвета, в ней нет соков. Она не пахнет ничем - даже в постели. Она лишена жизни, как пустыня. «Я знаю, кем ты был раньше, Рафферти», - сказала она тогда. Он ответил: «Я давно завязал».  
Но Чарли тянет его, как тянет к себе пропасть. Его заводит в ней то, что раньше так остро заводило в деле – ощущение близкой гибели. Дыхание смерти рядом. Одним махом она вернула его туда, откуда он карабкался три года – и даже ниже. «Я не хочу больше убивать». – «От тебя не потребуется. Убивать буду я».  
Она вся выпита, иссушена жаждой мести. «Они убили моего отца – только за то, что он был не тем парнем, и сжили со свету мать – только чтобы не делить с ней доходы. Мне плевать на деньги - они все достанутся вам – но око за око, зуб за зуб».  
Ее всепоглощающая ненависть когда-нибудь испепелит ее, думает Рафферти. Просто разъест, как кислота. Но за собой Чарли затянет в темный водоворот всех, кто окажется рядом.  
«А как же: Мне отмщение и Аз воздам?» - спросил он тогда.  
Она не ответила.  
«Так вы со мной или нет?»  
«Я с тобой», - сказала тогда Реджина.  
Чарли была уверена, думает Рафферти. К тому времени она уже нашла его парней. Через два дня после разговора в Миддлтоне появился Крошка Том. Неделю спустя – Коновал МакФерсон и Билли Боб. Хэнк, Бродяга Торн, Жук Морган – к концу месяца старый состав был в сборе. И все могло бы быть хорошо, если б не было плохо. В деле не должно быть ничего личного – иначе оно обречено.  
Рафферти все еще мечтает найти выход, просчитывает вариант за вариантом, но не видит пути. Он больше не тот Рафферти, который славился умением вывернуться из любой петли. Он больше не свободен, в этом все дело. Он больше не один. Ему больше не все равно.  
Чарли сильнее.  
Безумие всегда сильнее расчета. Отсутствием любых границ. Способностью идти на все.  
Она жестока как смерть, думает Рафферти. Когда нашли повешенным старого Донована, имевшего несчастье ляпнуть под мухой о совпадении их отъездов с ограблениями, Рафферти сказал ей:  
\- Так нельзя, Чарли. Это слишком даже для меня.  
Она ответила:  
\- Меня никто не щадит. Никогда. Даже ты. Не знаешь, почему?  
Он промолчал тогда. А Чарли сказала:  
\- И я не буду.  
Когда она выгибается под ним, откидывая голову, Рафферти думает: как же это просто. Как все было бы чертовски просто. Свернуть ее тонкую шею можно даже одной рукой. Он так ярко представляет, как расцветают кровоподтеки от его пятерни на бледной коже, что это приходит ему во снах: раз за разом, из ночи в ночь, становится его личным – и нет, далеко не кошмаром – сладким сном.  
Рафферти дает себе зароки. Его тошнит от собственной слабости, он говорит себе: все. Этот - последний.  
Каждый новый у них и верно - как последний. И Рафферти не с кем разделить вину. Чарли никогда его не зовет. Он приходит сам.  
\- Пожалуйста, соглашайся, - снова просит он Реджину. – Только ты и я. Одно твое слово. Штатов много, назови любой. Деньги есть, начнем все заново там, где нас никто не знает. Пока не поздно.  
\- Я буду там, где будет Чарли, - снова повторяет она.  
\- Неужели ты не видишь - она разрушает все, к чему прикасается.  
\- Меня она собирает. Из кусков, - отвечает Реджина.  
\- Почему?  
\- Наверно, потому что ко мне она не прикасается, - смеется Реджина, но Рафферти впервые не нравится ее смех.  
\- Почему она?  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает она плечами. - Потому что ей ничего от меня не надо?  
Рафферти никогда не видел Реджину полностью обнаженной – это наверняка уловка, прием, но все равно рождает вместе с возбуждением теплую нежность. Чарли раздевается почти по-мужски: быстро, прямо, она никогда не скрывает наготы – и это коробит, но моментально взвинчивает желание до пика.  
\- Вы обе могли бы сделать меня счастливым, если бы не делали таким несчастным, - говорит он как-то Чарли.  
\- Ты перепутал, Рафферти, - отвечает она. – Красивые слова, серенады, побрякушки – это для Реджины. А мне ничего от тебя не надо.  
Реджина всегда засыпает сразу после, вспоминает Рафферти. И каждый раз он смотрит на нее, не в силах уйти. Иногда до тех пор, пока не отрубается сам, и Реджине приходится в спешке выталкивать его за дверь уже под утро.  
\- Думаешь, я не люблю ее? – говорит ему как-то Чарли. – Как ее можно не любить, Рафферти? В ней столько… жизни.  
Чарли всегда задыхается и долго кашляет после, у нее синеют губы и ногти, и он не может ее видеть – встает и отходит курить к окну.  
\- Потерпи, Рафферти, - улыбается Чарли. - Ни один из докторов не обещал мне больше совершеннолетия, а мне уже двадцать.  
Все может закончиться быстрее, думает Рафферти. Намного быстрее.  
\- Ты все на свете перепутал, Джек Рафферти, - смеется она. – Женился бы на богатой уродине, а изменял бы с красивой шлюхой – слова бы тебе никто не сказал.  
Но Рафферти не нравится ее смех – впрочем, как и всегда.  
\- Эй, босс! Приехали, - выводит его из задумчивости Томми, шериф спрыгивает из седла, придерживая больную руку, и скидывает ему поводья.

После службы Миддлтонское Общество Благочестия и Милосердия собирается в притворе. Смех и болтовня смолкают, как только Шарлотта Бювье занимает место председателя. Ей не нужно повышать голос – у бедняжки больное сердце, ее покой берегут.  
\- Благотворительный базар уже через две недели, - тихо говорит она. – Но, кроме моих кисетов и фартуков Мэдделайн, у нас ничего не готово.  
\- Я связала носки.  
\- Одну пару, Патти?  
\- И один больше второго на целых два дюйма, - прыскает Эмили Уилкинсон.  
\- Я испеку печенье, как и обещала, - говорит Летисия Андерсон.  
\- Но ты обещала еще и платки, - аккуратно замечает Шарлотта.  
\- Ой, - мило пожимает плечами Летисия. - Платки мне совсем не успеть.  
\- А как насчет варенья и варежек? Элизабет, Мелани?  
\- Перенесем базар еще на неделю позже? – быстро находят решение сестры Барнетт.  
\- Есть другое решение. Мы могли бы попросить о помощи… - робко оглядывается вокруг Шарлотта и замирает на пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить, - девушек из салуна?  
Общий шум заглушает ее слова раньше, чем она успевает произнести их до конца.  
\- Малышка, - жалостливо гладит ее по руке тетушка Робинсон, - у тебя доброе сердце, но ты так наивна.  
\- Если раскаются! – неожиданно почти выкрикивает Мэдделайн.  
\- Что, Мэдди? – переспрашивает Шарлотта.  
\- Блудницы войдут в царство Божие, если раскаются, - твердо говорит миссис Джозеф Кармайкл. – А до той поры пусть держатся от нас подальше. Благословенный Богом Миддлтон только для порядочных людей.  
\- Да, конечно, - тихо кивает Шарлотта Бювье. – Миддлтон – лучшее место на земле. Но если так… Ладно, я, наверно, смогу купить для ярмарки что-нибудь в Бостоне. Планирую навестить родню на той неделе.  
\- Шарлотта, ты чудо! – обнимает ее тетушка Робинсон.

После службы, отпустив девочек погулять, Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес отдыхает на террасе. На ее шее алая лента, на ногах - ботильоны с серебряной пряжкой, корсет больше не давит - Крошка Том помог распустить шнуровку.  
А Чарли Бювье сегодня улыбалась ей. Чарли улыбалась ей этим утром. Улыбалась только ей, Тринидад Реджине Фуэнтес.  
\- Миддлтон – рай на земле, правда?  
Крошка Том поворачивается к ней и опирается на балюстраду.  
\- Да. Только здесь начинает попахивать виселицей. А я не люблю этот запах.  
\- Разве? Я ничего не чувствую.  
\- Скажи мне, Реджина. Тринидад - это троица?  
\- Да. И что?  
\- Что с вашей троицей не так?  
\- С нашей троицей? Не так?  
\- Два месяца назад Джек купил в ювелирной лавке Бостона кольцо. Весь город ждал – но на руке Шарлотты оно так и не появилось. А ты начала носить перчатки.  
\- Да. И что? – говорит Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес.  
\- Ты спокойно помогала Коновалу, когда он тащил пулю из кости Рафферти, но грохнулась в обморок от известия, что Чарли оцарапало плечо.  
\- Да, - говорит Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес. – И что?  
\- На той неделе Чарли приглашала нотариуса. Я был свидетелем составления завещания. Я его читал. В случае ее смерти…  
\- Это неправда, - перебивает Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес. – Неправда. Она совершенно здорова. Это все слухи.  
\- В случае ее смерти Джек Рафферти унаследует все. При условии женитьбы на тебе.  
\- Она совершенно здорова, - повторяет Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес. – Совершенно здорова.  
\- Ты плачешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты плачешь.  
Реджина опускает голову и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- Что у вас троих происходит?  
Помощник шерифа долго ждет ответа.  
Наконец она выпрямляется. На ее шее алая лента, на ногах – замшевые ботильоны с пряжкой, а шляпка приехала последним дилижансом из Бостона.  
В проклятый Богом Миддлтон.  
– Иногда ковбои просто дружат, - говорит Тринидад Реджина Фуэнтес. - Но тебе, Крошка Томми, это сложно понять.


End file.
